Duel Acadamy New world
by Aperion
Summary: My version of the world of yugioh, using the school from GX.
1. pre

**Yu-Gi-Oh Duellist Academy**

This is an idea that I had a while ago while watching the Japanese version of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. This is set in the world of yugioh, however I do not know if I will even come close to the shows story line. So there is no need to point out any mistakes as I will simply reply that it was artistic licence.

I will be trying to follow the characters of the Japanese version as best I can.

In total modesty I can say that I know everything about this show and an apt amount on the new GX series. If you would care to disagree, please place it in the reviews.

In advance I would like to thank Janime for providing all of the translations though the website.

It is my experience that disclaimers do nothing.

So naff off.


	2. The Beginning

**Yu-Gi-Oh Duellist Academy- Examination**

_**By Dragon-Knight**_

The spring sun shined down.

The dome at the edge of the city was filled to capacity. The city of Domino was host to the regional Duel Monsters Championship. The seating of the dome was surrounding the main holographic arena. The lower level held the arena and a small number of chairs, while the mid section held the bulk of the spectators. The upper levels were composed of VIP boxes, for the rare people who enjoyed the game and had the money to allow such treatment.

Over one hundred Duellists from the surrounding area took in the tournament, but they had been reduced down to two, the young players standing before the crowd now, Yugi Mouto and Chris Allen. The game had been continuing for some ten minuets and the tide was turning against the crowd favourite. A young boy stood in his blue zone, his deck placed into the direct access board of the stadium arena.

He was shorter then most of the other competes, and held a head of spiked black hair with blonde bangs.

The crowd, first few rounds, had been against him for the most part but he had earned their respect with his innate skill at the game and the use of his spellcasters. But at the moment Yugi was not in the best of conditions. His strategies were simply being torn apart by destruction cards and a dull beat-down deck.

'Fiend Mega cyber, destroy Dark Magician Girl!'

The yellow warrior charged and swiped and the female magician. She was pushed back before giving one small scream and shattered like one would expect from a mirror not a playing card.

**Yugi: **900, **Chris: **1400

'I end my turn'

Yugi, after placing the card into the graveyard, gave a quick look around the field; his opponent only had his Mega Cyber on the field, while he had nothing.

His mind was still reeling from the sight of his monster being destroyed, all of his cards were special to him, but his Dark Magician Girl card had been given to him by his Mother, and the sight of her being crushed, and her scream were hard to shake off.

He told himself to calm down. He did not come all this way just to get angry and loose in the final match. His hand only held magic cards, but there was hope.

'My Turn, Draw'

His opponent may have removed his girl magician from the field but, he allowed himself a slight smile, her teacher would avenge her. Hope had arrived

'Activate magic card, curtain of black magic'

A small platform shifted into existence onto the field. The black curtain that covered it was held in place by the symbol of black magic, the five star pentagram. A bolt of blue light lifted from Yugi's side of the field and was drawn into the curtain.

'Paying half of my current life value, allows me to summon, Dark Magician'

**Yugi: **450, **Chris: **1400

The curtain fell to the floor to reveal the Yugi's trump card, a tall man covered in purple robes and armour, wielding a green staff. The Dark Magician (2500/2100).

Before his opponent could respond to this turn of events, Yugi played again.

'Magic card, Thousand Knives'

True to the card name, knives were called into existence, floating around the spellcaster.

'I can now destroy your Mega Cyber. Go Dark Magician' He commanded. The knives were unleashed at the warrior, who was thrown back and shattered, much like the girl that it had destroyed only a moment ago.

A disturbing revelation had come to Chris' mind and it was, not unexpectedly, causing some panic.

He was about to lose.

'Dark Magician. Direct Attack!'

He leapt forward, staff raised up high before coming crashing down, unleashing a ball magic that struck the area that Chris was playing from. A large smash of sound and light blinded the whole stadium.

Once the light had cleared, the winner was also made clear.

**Yugi: **450, **Chris: **0

**Winner: -** Yugi Mouto

The crowd erupted into cheers that could be felt in the air.

Yugi felt his whole body relax, not realizing that he had been tense the entire time.

It may have been a game, but it kept him on the edge.

Yugi allowed himself a quick glance at the crowd, he would never admit it, but this was one of the best feelings he knew. A crowd of people cheering his name. Giving honour to his triumph.

A small pang of lost went though him when he remembered that none of his family was here. His Grandpa had to keep the shop open, knowing how many duellists would pass his way. His mother had work at the office where she worked.

The thought of his Farther had been the worst.

He had been dead for five years now. He knew that he would have happy for him. He had always known how much this game meant to his only son.

The first time when Yugi would be shown as the best duellist in the province, and he was not there.


	3. Working Test, what do you think

'Prepare to have your ass handed to you' Keith spat as he moved to one side of the set arena. Nick closed his book and placed his glasses into their case, then calmly left his bench to face Keith, a look of clear boredom on his face. They each began cut the other's deck.

'Don't worry' Keith's sarcastic voice rang out 'you can go back to your book soon enough'

Nick remained silent, his face impassive. His eyes piercing right though Keith as he quickly shuffled. The decks were returned and the players went to their respective positions on the small circular stage. The duel disk was locked into place.

They Drew their five cards.

**Keith**: 4000, **Nicholas**: 4000

For the first time since Keith arrived Nick's voice called out.

'The first move is yours'

'Thanks' Replied Keith, quite clearly not meaning. 'Draw!'

'I play the magic card Cost Down and summon Machine King (2200/1500) to the field. At the cost of discarding one card from my hand I can lower the level of all the cards in my hand by two, meaning that I can summon Machine King without a sacrifice and he will gain a power boost for every Machine on the field.'

The great mechanical lord flashed into existence as the play was executed.

'I also play the magic card Monster Reborn to revive the Barrel Dragon (2600/2100) I sent to the Graveyard. Now that I have two machines on the field, my King gains Four hundred points (2400/1500), it's only the first turn and I have you in a corner, End'

The two great monsters loomed over the field. Nick calmly drew his card.

'Draw, activate magic card, Ride of the Valkyries'

A great white cloud appeared over the field, parting to reveal the dim outlines of three women riding horses beginning to descend. As they drew closer it was clear that the horses were all brilliantly white and the women rode without saddles or bridles. Gleaming swords and shields were held by the riders.

'Special Summon Valkyrie Sovite (1500/1600), Valkyrie Altest (1600/1600) and Valkyrie Dritt (1000/1600).

He then calmly pointed at the large dragon opposite him.

'By the effect of Valkyrie Sovite, destroy Barrel Dragon.'

At that moment the Barrel Dragon exploded into white dust. After Keith placed his prized mech into the graveyard it was quickly ejected out.

'When Valkyrie Sovite is brought to the field one of my opponent's monsters is destroyed, and that card must now leave play by the effect of my Valkyrie magic card.

And now that a monster has been removed from play my Valkyrie Dritt will gain one hundred points (1100/1600) and my Valkyrie Altest will absorb the attack points of the removed monster (2600/1600)'

Keith could only look stunned at this. This duellist was taking his best monsters apart.

'Valkyrie Altest attack Machine King'

The angel charge forward crushing the monster in half with one swing of her sword. Keith shielded his eyes as the king of his deck was destroyed.

**Keith**: 1400, **Nichola**s: 4000

'Any monsters destroyed by my Valkyries this turn will have their attack points deducted from your life points. Dritt, Sovite. Direct Attack.

The two monsters galloped forward and struck in a combined attack to Keith's body.

**Keith**: 0, **Nichola**s: 4000

Keith could only drop to his knees from the force of the attack. His cards falling to the ground. Nick went back to the bench to retrieve his book and glasses case.

Walking toward the stairs to the raised platform, on his way his paused by Keith.

'Next time don't brag. Makes you seem less a fool when his happens'. Without even glancing at his fallen opponent.

Nick Continued on to the next round.

CARDS USED:-

Ride of the Valkyries (Walkuren Ritt)

Magic

-Special summon all cards in your hand that have 'Valkyrie' in the name.

-The monsters that are destroyed by Valkyries must be removed from play.

-All monsters that are destroyed in battle by Valkyries this turn deal damage to their controller equal to their attack points.

-At the end of this turn, return all Valkyries summoned by this card to your deck and shuffle.

Valkyrie Sovite

5

1600/1600

Light

Angel/Effect

When this card is summoned, special summoned or flipped summoned. Destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field.

Valkyrie Altest

6

1600/1600

Light

Angel/Effect

Only this turn until the end phase, when an opponents monster is removed from play. This monsters attack becomes equal with the monster removed from play.

Valkyrie Dritt

4

1000/1600

Light

Angel/Effect

Increase this monsters attack by 100 for every monster removed from play.

Cost Down

Magic

Discard 1 card from your hand. Downgrade all Monster Cards in your hand by 2 Levels until the End Phase of the turn this card is activated.

Monster Reborn

Magic

Select 1 Monster Card from either your opponent's or your own graveyard and place it on the field under your control in Attack or Defence Position (face-up). This is considered a Special Summon.

Machine King

6

2200/2200

Earth

Machine/Effect

Increase the ATK of this card by 100 points for each face-up Machine Type monster on the field.

Barrel Dragon

7

2600/2200

Dark

Machine/Effect

Toss a coin 3 times. If 2 out of 3 results are Heads, destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the Field. This card's effect can only be used during your own turn once per turn.


End file.
